Talent Show
by Fallen Hikari
Summary: Yugi and his friends perform the song 'Witch Hunt' for their school Talent Show. Hints of Puzzleshipping here and there.


Me: Okay, I will be using the lyrics from an English Dub on Youtube that's really good!  
IS: She doesn't own the song, YGO, or the person who did the dub.

* * *

"And, last but not least, Yugi and his friends in...Witch Hunt" The student said with the mic. It was the final act for Domino High's Talent Show. Yami kept his eyes on the stage as the curtain opened. Claire Yuki, Jaden Yuki's sister, was on one side of the stage, while the group was on the other side.

'Witch Hunt? Hm. It certainly sounds interesting. And to top it off, my Aibou is in this. It's already perfect in my eyes' Yami thought. Claire started to sing.

"Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes" Claire sang. Yugi started to sing, so Yami directed his head to the group.

"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"  
Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day " Yugi sang as he looked longingly at Ryou, and Ryou did the same towards Yugi. Soon, Yugi was pulled to the wooden cross on the stage by Mesi, Malik, Jeoy, and Ryou, and his wrists were tied to either side and his ankles were tied together at the bottom. Yami's eyes widened. Yugi started singing again.

"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky" Yugi sang.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" the group sang.

"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers" Yugi sang.

"Devotion turned to dusty tombs" the group sang.

"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed" Yugi sang.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" the group sang.

"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite" Yugi sang.

"Feel now the weight of death and soon..." the group sang.

Yami was now very interested in this song.

"Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes" Claire sang.

"She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"  
Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day" Mesi sang to Ryou. Ryou's eyes widened.

"Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes" Mesi sang.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" the group sang.

"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life" Mesi sang.

"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice" the group sang.

"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed" Yugi sang. Fake tears fell down his cheeks.

* * *

Yami gasped silently. He could feel the emotion from the words, because Yugi was expressing it perfectly.

* * *

"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!" the group sang.

"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right" Mesi sang.

"No hand to help her find her way" the group sang.

"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!" Yugi sang out, looking at Mesi. His face held anger and sadness mixed together.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" the group sang.

"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die" Claire sang out.

"Feel now the weight of death and soon..." the group sang.

"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"  
Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day " Yugi sang peacefully, until the music turned back to the chorus.

"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky" Yugi sang.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" the group sang.

"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers" Yugi sang.

"Devotion turned to dusty tombs" the group sang.

"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed" Yugi sang.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" the group sang.

"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!" Yugi sang out to Mesi again.

"No god can help her find her way!" the group sang.

"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky" Yugi sang.

"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!" the group sang.

"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry" Yugi sang out, then hung his head lifelessly as the stagelights shone different colors on him to symbolize flames.

"Feel now the weight of death and lies" the group finished. The music stopped, and the lights on Yugi stopped as well. Ryou untied Yugi, and then all of them stoon in a line. Mesi and Claire curtsied, and Ryou, Malik, Joey, and Yugi bowed. The audience cheered. Yami cheered the loudest. Yugi and his friends had done an amazing job with the song, the setting, and the lights. Everything was perfect, and everyone had known their cues to sing.

"Okay. We'll all take a five minute break, and then we will reveal the winners of tonight" the student from before said.

Yami came backstage to Yugi and his friends.

"Aibou, that was amazing!" Yami said, hugging Yugi.

"Thanks, Mou Hitori. But, don't be saying that to me. Say that to Claire. She's the one who thought of this" Yugi said. Yami turned to Claire.

"That was an amazing performance. I could feel every emotion from the lines, and the costumes and setting were perfect, and everyone knew their cues. I loved it" Yami said.

"Thank you, Yami. I just thought it'd be a fun idea" Claire said, shrugging.

*3 minutes later*

The students who had participated in the talent show were all sitting on the stage. The groups sat together, the trios sat together, the duos sat together, and the single people were sitting by themselves, and all were waiting patiently. The student came up.

"Third Place goes to Koyuki and Kotori for their gymnastics act" Everyone cheered as the two girls got up and got their third place trophy.

"Second Place goes to Jun for his brilliant sand art" Everyone cheered as he stood up and walked over, and accepted his second place trophy.

"And, First Plae goes to...Yugi Muto and his friends for their stunning song Witch Hunt!" The students and audience exploded into cheers and shouts of approval. The group accepted their trophy and held it high together.

* * *

Me: watch?v=IJBH70Lntro  
IS: Hope you liked this. Yes, it's placed under Yami and Yugi for the hints of Puzzleshipping in this.  
Me: Next Chapter of Unexpected Love is in the works, as are a lot of stories. OMR QUIT PUTTIN' IDEAS IN MAH HEAD, WORLD! Also, I'm still on the search for Possessive fics!  
IS: Also, please credit the one who did the dub, not me.


End file.
